Once Upon A Dream
by forverklainer
Summary: Five years ago James Newman, the love of Blaine Anderson's life past away. Feeling as if there is nowhere else to go. One day he catches a glimpse of the man who would soon become his love forever, Kurt Hummel. After only that one sight, Blaine begins having vivid dreams of the man, and has his mind set on finding him. I know you, I've walked with you once upon a dream.
1. Chapter 1

~ Flashback ~

The memory is still clear as day. The way his shoes sounded against the cold hospital floors, the sharp clean smell of the enclosed room, the way the hard chair felt against him after hours of sitting on it; not a single thing fled Blaine Anderson's recollection. In fact, he has never had a hard time remembering anything. That could be taken as both a blessing and a curse.

His eyes blinked open as his he reached his cold hand up to clear out his tear ducts of both dryness from tears, and the disgusting crusts that had always bothered him. He sat up in the chair he was becoming far too familiar with, and reached out to take his ill lovers hand.

"Why?" Blaine let out as a broken whisper. The simple word having lost meaning to him.

He rubbed his thumb over the back of his hand gently; not bothering to let go to wipe the moisture from his cheeks.

"James, I love you so much. Why did this have to happen?" His voice cracked from under the question and he closed his eyes tightly, unable to suppress the emotions flooding out once again.

It had been two years he and Blaine were fighting against this horrible disease. But as time passed by, so did James' life, his time with Blaine, and the pain.

Blaine's eyes lost tension as he looked up to see his lovers eyes slowly crack open.

"James," he breathed followed with a harsh swallow as an attempt to clear his throat. "H-how are you feeling?"

James simply turned his head to meet Blaine's gaze, and that was it, that was all it took to answer Blaine's question. The pain and tears were all accompanying the brown to his eyes.

The heavy door to the small room gave a creek as Blaine shifted to see who was the cause. His heart somehow got heavier; his mind in a constant race with what could possibly be next.

Giving Blaine a look of pity and sorrow, the doctor shook his head as he admitted "I'm sorry, Mr. Anderson, but now is the time to say your goodbyes. Tonight is his last." He said with a gentle tone.

Blaine's heart stopped, but his mind began being bombarded with memories of him and James. How they first met, baking cookies, sitting in the park, but pain struck as he realized that's all he was ever going to have left of him. Forever.

Although frozen, he managed to turn back to his boyfriend of five years, and once again look straight at him, as the doctor stepped out.

James took as deep of a breath as he could manage at his state. And tried tightening his hold on Blaine's hand, with little success. "Blaine," he started, tears already hitting and moistening the bed fabric. "I love you so much, b-but you need to let go. There is nothing we can do a-anymore."

"Yes there is! I-I kno-"

"No," James weakly countered. "You need to listen to me." Blaine only gave a small nod, his tears quickening in pace.

"We have done everything we can, so have the doctors." He almost whispered. "You need to stop blaming yourself, and find a way out."

"Don't you realize that I can't?" Blaine said in a harsher tone than he intended. "I need you here. I need you here with me, you can't leave." He sniffled, trying to keep it together but failing. "You're the only one that knows me." He said in such a miserable tone, if it were possible, James' heart broke even more.

"Make a promise to me." He stated simply and Blaine nodded.

"Anything." He lightly squeezed his hand.

"Do not hold onto this forever. Find someone. There is someone out there to help you get through school, to hold you when you're sad, and to love you."

"It's you." He shook his head.

"It was me. No matter how much I want to be that person, I can't. I've done what I was meant to do for you and now my job is done. Now, when you're ready, you find that someone to finish your journey with you."

Blaine was reduced to sobs; he could not believe how real it was all becoming. "But I thought I found that person. It's not fair!" Tears flowed down his cheeks one after the other.

"I know." James gently wiped his tears, only to see them being replaced with fresh ones. "You are mine. You helped me complete my journey. Now all you need to do is find someone to do the same."

"I can't forget you right away!"

"Take it as you remembering me."

Blaine just looked at him though the tears and nodded.

"I love you so much," James repeated. "I'm not asking you to erase me from your memory eternally. I just want you to be happy."

He closed his eyes taking a deep shaky breath and nodded once again. "I love you too, so much." He told him with all his heart.

After what only seemed like a couple of minutes passed in hours, they repeated I love you's and the meaning never became dull, he never let go of his hand, and he mentally noted everything about James. The direction his tears fell against his cheeks, the way his voice sounded when he said Blaine's name, and every characteristic of his face. But as the time went away; Blaine looked as the bright heart monitor flashing up and down stopped into a flat line. And if he wasn't mistaken, if may as well of been his heart too.

~ End of flashback ~ ~ five years later ~

Blaine Anderson woke up groggy and stuffed up as usual. As his eyes adjusted to the morning and made their way to the alarm clock he jumped up in realization.

I slept in.

He quickly threw the sheets off his body and the cold hit his shirtless chest. He made his way to his closet and put on the first thing he could find, after all, it wasn't like he had a professional job or anything, today he only had a couple auditions and a meeting with his agents.

After getting ready fairly quickly, scarfing down an untoasted pop tart, and getting his things put together, he was on his way.

Blaine never minded taking the bus. However, it was not his first choice. It used to not be an option before his car got totaled a couple moths ago. He still cringes at the memory. One upside to taking the bus was it gave him time for more sleep. As apposed to driving, hence the cause of the accident.

The bus ride was pretty long, which was part of the reason he needed to wake up early every morning. He tried to keep himself occupied at the near end of the trip, so he wouldn't over sleep and miss his stop.

This time he decided to study people. Not in a weird or creepy way, more like making observations to everyday life, which Blaine often did. As an actor, a struggling one at that, he found the exercise to be quite affective. Looking at the way people did things he believes makes his acting much more believable.

His eyes gazed over to an old man, easily more than twice his age. The man was half asleep, having the same struggle as Blaine; avoiding missing their stop. He observed as he looked at his old antique watch, scratched a scruffy part of his upper neck, and gave off heavy breathing.

After that started getting boring, his eyes made their way over to a woman. Probably in her early to mid thirties. Blaine tried to make his looking less obvious, this one could be taken much more creepy than looking at an old man. The girl didn't seem to notice Blaine's gaze as she went on her phone, - Instagram is what he figured - went through her purse to find her blush and reapply the powder, and almost looked over at Blaine, his que to move on to a new person.

He surveyed the rest of the filled automobile, trying to find someone a little unique this time, not following the track of day-to-day New Yorkers. Blaine's eyes found their way to the end of the bus, making an abrupt stop. He had surly found the next person he would inspect. -For lack of a less creepy word- Blaine had to blink, and blink again, slightly tilting his head in interest.

The man he had set his gaze on was angelic to say the least. Blaine saw as his pale hands brushed his auburn coiffed hair back out of his face. The man took a deep breath, brushing the nonexistent dirt off his designer pants. Then, he lightly brushed his finger against his eyebrow, making Blaine's eyes shift to see his bright blue/green eyes. The sight took his breath away. The man's cheekbones were dark and defined, his arms were long and lanky, and his figure was the perfect slenderness.

However, for the first time, the person turned and returned Blaine's gaze. Almost lifting his perfectly shaped eyebrows, and if he wasn't mistaken, giving the same look Blaine was giving him.

He quickly looked away, his blushing cheeks a dead giveaway to his embarrassment. He let out a long and slightly shaky breath, attempting to let go of this strange feeling he was having.

Before he knew it, he had arrived at his destination. As he stepped off the bus, a small part of him was hoping the man would get off behind him.

Blaine made it into the building where he was meeting his agents, who also happened to be his best friends. He walked into the room greeted with two glares; he bit his lip in guilt.

"Sorry guys, I sort of accidentally slept in." He told them regretfully.

David didn't break his glare. "Well then, good morning sleeping beauty."

Blaine shook his head and Wes did the same, sitting on the other side of the desk next to David.

"No time for talking, we have work to do." Blaine nodded and took a seat on the opposite side of the wooden table.

Wes took in a deep breath. "So the last audition didn't go so well, as you told us."

Blaine avoided their gaze, one again nodding in confirmation.

"And that proved to be true on the review, and call we received from the casting directors." David added in.

As the two went on, Blaine's mind couldn't help but go another direction, as tired as he was. His eyelids grew heavier, but were jolted back to place as a voice was raised.

"Blaine!" David yelled. "No wonder you slept in, how much sleep did you even get?"

He yawned before answering "A few hours," he told them with a shrug. "Sorry sorry, keep going."

Wes took another deep breath and continued. "Like we were saying, we hope that the two auditions today make up for it."

He was awakened more with the statement, more aware of his goals for the day. "I hope so too." He agreed letting out a breath.

David seemed to catch on to the lack of sleep, the troubling look in the back of his eyes, and the overall different way of carrying himself.

"Yesterday." He stated, catching Blaine and Wes' attention with the word. "Yesterday was… the day, wasn't it?" His voice became soothing and gentle.

The curly haired man tried his best to keep it together, because David was right. Yesterday had officially been five years since James passed away. He didn't even think he had any more tears to shed after last night. He nodded to answer David's question.

Wes became more considerate after the realization, and went through the transformation from agent to a friend. "Blaine, it's been five years already." He said, in a way trying to be helpful to the situation.

David nodded "I think this year is the year for closure. You need to get out of your funk. Go out, maybe on a date or something." He shrugged.

He shook his head, it becoming a habit after hearing the word 'date'. "No, I-that's too big of a jump, I need a smaller step or something." He told them shaking his head.

"Then what is the step?" Wes asked him gently.

Blaine was at a loss for words for the first time that day.

"I have no idea." He almost breathed.

David crossed to the other side of the table, and made his way to comfort Blaine. He placed a hand on his back as a Blaine rubbed his eyes once more.

"It would be good for you. I know it feels like you are moving on and forgetting him. But it's the complete opposite."

Wes nodded. "He wants you to be happy Blaine, he wants you to go out and meet someone."

Blaine gave a shaky breath. "It just seems so hard."

"We know." David sighed at his friend. "But you can't live the rest of your life like this, you need to get out."

He only took a deep breath, and nodded.

The hazel-eyed man got home earlier than he thought. The auditions were shorter than planned, and he didn't know what to make of that. He hoped to God he at least got one call back, he hasn't had one in months, and rent wouldn't pay itself.

Not caring about the sound coming from his stomach, he immediately collapsed on the couch, closing his eyes. He was so exhausted he didn't care how early he went to sleep. He needed to catch up with his sleeping schedule anyway.

His mind slowly drifted off into his sub conscience, letting dreams take over his thoughts.

The dream started blurry, but quickly became vivid.

Blaine was confused, walking through a meadow, a dream had never seemed so real to him before. He could feel the grass brush lightly against his ankles, he could smell the fresh pine oak, and he could hear the birds chirping. Suddenly, the song of the blue birds was joined by a soft voice of a man.

His mind didn't know what to do, but his body seemed to follow the noise. He made his way to where the melody was taking place. His dark curls peaked around a tall tree and his fingers brushed the strands of loose leaves away from his sight.

What he saw was not for the first time. The singing man before him was a man with  
auburn coiffed hair, designer pants, bright blue/green eyes, cheekbones dark and defined, arms were long and lanky, and a figure of perfect slenderness. This was a man he had seen before. A man that once again took his breath away.

Blaine was not only familiar with the face, but the song coming from his mouth. It was a song he heard when he was young, out of a Disney movie. And the lyrics are words he never fails to remember.

The lyrics were sung with a soothing and airy voice, one that mesmerized Blaine to the point where he only stared in amazement.

I know you; I walked with you once upon a dream  
I know you, the gleam in your eyes is so familiar - a gleam  
Yet I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem  
But if I know you, I know what you'll do  
You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream

Intrigued by the utter beauty of the man, and the softness of the singing voice, Blaine came out from behind the tree and stepped closer to the man.

But if I know you, I know what you do  
You love me at once  
The way you did once upon a dream

This time Blaine joined in, making the solo a duet, matching the counter tenor voice with his gentle tenor singing.

I know you; I walked with you once upon a dream  
I know you, the gleam in your eyes is so familiar - a gleam  
And I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem  
But if I know you, I know what you'll do  
You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream

Although Blaine joining in slightly startled the other man, he didn't miss a beat, turning as blue eyes met hazel, and they both sunk deep.

The song ending had them both stepping closer to one another. When the man was close enough; Blaine very lightly placed his hands on either side of his waist. He could feel the hairs closest to his face being blown back ever so slightly caused by his breath so close. Blaine took the liberty to move their faces closer, as the mans hand supported the back of his head. Their noses were the closest they could have been without touching. When he blinked Blaine saw it as if it were in slow motion, the clear blue slowly being revealed as his eyelids lifted. As their lips got as close as their noses, Blaine awoke panting.


	2. Chapter 2

Blaine had tried his best to stop the dreams. But who was he kidding? Dreams aren't something he could control, no matter how much he tried. But even as a teenager he always saw how dreams meant something, especially reoccurring ones. And this one had the same man, the same setting, and the same song each time.

The man looked so familiar, he just couldn't put his finger on it. It was as if ever dream he ever had, his conscience chose to come back, and fall in love, over and over, for all eternity. No. He wasn't falling in love. That is just crazy. He hadn't even met this man before. He wish he had...

Blaine blinked out of his daze hearing his name called multiple times by his two friends/agents.

"Blaine." Wes said emotionless.

"Seriously dude." David added firmly.

Blaine just shook his head and rubbed his eyes, he needed to stop thinking of this man. He needed to stop thinking about these dreams. They were in his imagination. Nothing more.

"I'm sorry guys," he sighed "I just...I keep waking up and not getting back to sleep."

"Well you need to nap or something before the audition today." Wes told him. "This is one of the biggest ones yet, and you can't afford to blow it."

Blaine nodded in all seriousness. They were right, he needed this part.

"I will, I-I'll go home and nap and be right on time for the audition, promise." He reassured.

David's eyes become soft as Blaine's emotions slowly went flustered, he was his best friend, he could tell he was so nervous, and didn't want to let them down.

"Blaine," David started gently. "Don't worry, you're an amazing actor, as long as you just stay calm, and do what you live to do the best you can, you'll get the part for sure." He gave Blaine a soft smile that Blaine couldn't help but return.

"Thank you. Both of you."

Later that day he did as he told.

He tossed his bag against the old couch and slumped down against the hard pillow. Right as his eyes were about to close, they shot straight up.

"What if I have that same dream again?" He asked himself, biting his lip in thought.

He shook his head, "No," he told himself. "What's the harm anyway? It's just a dream. It can't hurt me, it's not real." He shrugged. "This whole thing was stupid to overthink. I'm going to sleep, if I have the dream, then whatever. If I don't, then good, it's gone."

He let out a breath through his nose and laid back once again. His eyes closed, and his mind was transported into a world of bliss, a world where he walks to the green meadows, the grass against his feet, and the smell of oak filled air. He saw all different kinds of flowers, and the misty river was just to the side of him. He walked and walked until he once again heard a familiar noise, the noise only had him walk further until it filled his entire mind, and his thoughts were drowned away with the airy, glorious, voice of a man.

As Blaine, not for the first time, peaked out from behind a tree, his eyed fixed upon the human. The beautiful silhouette, that he knows can't be real, it seems to be a vision of an angel. His eyes met Blaine's, and he could have sworn there were some sort of fireworks. He couldn't help but smile, the man had the most beautiful smile he had ever seen, and it was right at Blaine.

Blaine once again took the song and turned it into a duet. This time, he had no fears, he had seen this man so many times, he felt so close to him. He came up to he man, and took him in his arms. He only looked into Blaine's eyes and slowly brushed a loose strand of hair from his face. Blaine stared back at him, not able to breathe. He knew what he wanted, he wanted his lips to connect with the other mans, he saw for himself, but he wanted to feel the soft touch of his lips, have the man lightly scratch the back of his neck as Blaine held him as if it was the last time: and who knows? It could be.

Their eyes fluttered closed, almost at the exact same time. Blaine leaned in, and ever so slightly felt the brush of something against his lips, but before he could press in further, the man was out of his arms, the meadow was gone, and he was back in his living room.

—

Blaine walked into the building in which the audition was being held, and rubbed his eyes. Being single, his life was already filled with enough sexual tension, the last thing he needed was to be woken up from a kiss. He rolled his eyes at himself.

"Come on, Blaine." His conscience told him. "Really, it wasn't even a real kiss."

He needed to get into the right mindset for this audition. He didn't only want this part, he needed it. He couldn't live on the streets. And he most certainly couldn't go and live with his parents. He's already had countless talks about how stupid he was for going into show business. He can't imagine how pitiful it would be to have to go to his parents house and explain he was homeless because he couldn't make it.

The part he was trying out for was for a new show he had never even heard of before. The part was a 24-year-old Italian looking for love...he thought. He didn't read as much into the part as Wes and David did. He just needed this part. At this point he would take anything.

He was shown to the waiting room, and he sat down and took a deep breath. He could do this. He was meant for acting. He loved acting more than he loved anything in the whole world. Accept James... He shook his head. James passing away was the whole reason his career took a pitfall. He couldn't draw inspiration from anything, his passion and fire was burned out, because he got it all from the love of his life, and now he was gone.

Blaine would sit here and tell himself for the millionth time that he didn't need someone to fill in the role James took, but he did. He was lonely as ever. And after all, it has been five years. James even told him to find someone, and he probably meant sooner than five years. But the problem was James was... Something so special, something Blaine didn't think anyone could compare to.

"Blaine Anderson?" A man called, retracting Blaine from his thoughts.

He took another deep breath, and said a silent prayer.

Walking into the audition room, you could practically cut the tension in half with a knife. That was mostly because the other people who were either reading again, or had already auditioned were sitting in chairs lining the wall, and staring at Blaine. He tried to avoid eye contact with them, to keep up his confidence.

The casting director followed the regular procedure, exactly what Blaine expected, to his relief.

"Alright, I'm going to pair you up with Kurt here, and you'll read lines from one of the farthest episodes. Page 72 starting at line 4." The director instructed casually.

Blaine was just about to nod and comply with an 'okay!' But the words were taken from his breath when he turned to see none other than a man with auburn coiffed hair, designer pants, bright blue/green eyes, cheekbones dark and defined, arms were long and lanky, and a figure of perfect slenderness.

Blaine's mouth gaped looking at the gorgeous man. The man of his dreams, literally.

The man rose from his seat and turned to the scene, after realizing how creepy he was looking for still starring at him, he did the same. But who could blame him? He had just found the man he was dreaming about for the past few weeks! He didn't even know if he existed, but there he was, gorgeous as ever.

However, it really didn't help with the pressure of auditioning. He was reading lines in front of an amazing director he needed to impress, and reading lines with the man he doesn't even know but has dreamt of for weeks now. The pressure was on for sure. And of course, Blaine had to start.

He took a deep breath before starting the scene. "I've never been good with... talking out my feeling so please, sit down and just bear with me here."

Kurt took a deep breath just as Blaine did. "Alright..." He played the part of confusion perfectly. "I guess I don't understand how you could be feeling much when we haven't known each other for long at all." He let out a breathy chuckle.

Blaine almost wanted to roll his eyes from the irony of it all, but he stayed in character best he could. "You'd think so. That's what I've been telling myself." Blaine emitted a shaky breath.

Kurt slowly nodded. "And... what else have you been thinking?" He read, sitting next to Blaine.

He looked over his line a couple times, so he could read it without looking in the book. His eyelids slowly rose up as his eyes met Kurt's and it was as if the world came to a stop. There was no one else in the room, or even in the entire world. It was just him and this beautiful human. Alone: left to do whatever they wanted, with no one ever telling them no. And Blaine knew he needed to let it out, all of his emotions through this scene.

"I'm thinking...that you're something special. That when I see your face it's where my eyes need to be. When I met you, it was like suddenly everything fell into place, and nothing in my life was so confusing, because the one thing that held it all together I had. And it's you. There is a moment...when you say to yourself, 'oh, there you are.'" Blaine added a breathy chuckle and once again looked up from the book into a sea of blue. "I've been looking for you forever."

And there, on the line down from that read, 'seal scene with deep passionate kiss.'


End file.
